


Равноценный обмен

by Lazurit



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Marriage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтобы получить гражданство Кардассии нужно лишиться коренного зуба. Джулиана это совсем не радует.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Равноценный обмен

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Equivalent Exchange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008440) by [bmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmouse/pseuds/bmouse). 



> Мой только перевод, текст и персонажи принадлежат соответсвующим владельцам. Особая благодарность команде Star Trek XXIV 2015, в составе которой был выполнен этот перевод для конкурса WTF 2015.

Первое время Башира слегка раздражала затянутось бюрократической волокиты, но теперь, когда ждать оставалось всего ничего, перспектива начинала угнетать его. Процедура носила формальный характер. Он уже принес Государственную клятву и клятву Целителя, медицинская лицензия и личные документы были безупречны, а значит его неохотно признавали слугой Кардассии даже в самых далеких провинциях.

Теперь оставалась лишь одна мелочь, прежде чем он сможет законно сочетаться браком со своим упрямым сожителем — зуб.

Когда Джулсу было шесть, ему понадобилось вырвать зуб. Мама пыталась объяснить ему, как сделать это при помощи нитки и двери, но в результате, когда она накинула петлю, он начал вырываться и дернул головой. Затем он расплакался и спрятался под столом, а она пыталась показать ему вымытый белый кусочек кости, который еще недавно являлся частью его тела. Хуже всего было мириться с просветом — отсутствие того, что еще на прошлой неделе было с ним, казалось ему ужасно несправедливым, и он трогал десну языком, пока не разбередил ранку, и кровь не потекла по подбородку на чистую рубашку.

Семилетний Джулиан сам рвал себе зубы — прокипятив мамин пинцет, он недрогнувшей рукой нашаривал качающиеся — и нумеровал их. Это казалось ему невероятно захватывающим. Когда он принес их в школу и правильно определил два вида дупел, учитель поставил ему высший балл.

Плевать на боль, в конце концов, в него стреляли когда-то, да и в целом речь шла всего лишь о кусочке кости. Ради своих целей он отказывался и от большего. Просто... коренные зубы не вырастают заново, даже у таких как он. Мысль о дыре совсем не радовала его.

Что его радовало, так это место, которое он выбрал. Они отправились в старую клинику при медучилище — полноправные владения Олиссы Залар, первой из местных, кто разглядел что-то стоящее в блудном докторе из Федерации, и, что важнее, одной из тех, чей авторитет имел силу. Она провела его через все круги ада подготовки к лицензированию. С экзамена он вышел с новой байкой, которой старая в подметки не годилась, и неоспоримым правом практиковать медицину на территории Кардассианского союза.

Он легко мог представить, как недоверчивые чиновники звонили ей, чтобы перепроверить документы инопланетянина, а та моргала с непроницаемо угрожающим видом, который он, спустя годы общения с Гараком, считал успокаивающим, и отвечала, что да, она выдала лицензию в руки, которые теперь умело трудились в их клиниках, и стоит ли беспокоить женщину ее преклонных лет ради такой чепухи?

Правда, ее романтический настрой слегка спал, когда «друг», которого он отчаянно пытался найти, оказался не изящной знатной дамой, а мужчиной с устрашающей репутацией, но Гарак, словно крайне обаятельный древесный корень, сумел исподволь подточить даже эту несокрушимую скалу. В последнее время, звоня по коммуникатору, она начала интересоваться его здоровьем. Сегодня, оценив Джулиана взглядом с головы до пят и заметив прибавку в весе и новую рубашку, она даже одарила Гарака дружелюбным кивком.

Еще сильнее Башир удивился, когда нагнав их в коридоре, она проследовала за ними в процедурную.

— Ну, молодой человек, — лукаво произнесла она, — в вашу честь мы назначили слишком много пациентов, так что не пытайтесь просить — все остальные врачи заняты. — На секунду она встретилась взглядом с Гараком. — И лекарства на исходе, придется воспользоваться гуманитарной помощью от Federati.

Они считали, что обхитрили его. Стандартное кардассианское обезболивающее, разработанное под инопланетную физиологию, не навредило бы ему, но вырубило бы как удар по голове, и очнулся бы он с мигренью. Конечно, федеральное подходило куда лучше. Вряд ли кто-то поверил бы — карадассианцы косились на него, оскорбляли и даже угрожали рукоприкладством, но порой находились те, кто прилагал всю свою изворотливость и коварство, чтобы позаботиться о нем.

Пред лицом таких грозных противников он мог лишь пробормотать что-то о дефиците и попытаться не улыбаться слишком явно. Вместе с содержимым гипошприца в него просочился покой, ведь нужно всего лишь немного потерпеть боль и лишиться кусочка кости, чтобы получить взамен нечто куда более значительное — полный сдеражанной гордости взгляд его наставницы, и почти благоговейное выражение лица Гарака, примостившегося на стуле. На планете с двумя солнцами, где каждый камень отбрасывал шесть теней, у этого кусочка кости было целое многообразие значений и смыслов, благодаря которым у него все будет хорошо.

Он не отключился полностью и, придя в сознание, обнаружил себя на мягком полу комнаты ожидания под уютным пледом, а голова его покоилась на коленях Гарака. Боли он не чувствовал. Одна рука Гарака осторожно скользнула под его щеку и наклонила голову назад, другая извлекла откуда-то изогнутое зеркальце. Под нежным давлением большого пальца на корень нижней челюсти рот Джулиана приоткрылся.

Он пытался вести себя хорошо, пытался, но язык, едва обретя снова возможность двигаться, скользнул по боковому резцу к клыку, а затем вглубь, стараясь нащупать...

От удивления он ойкнул.

— Да, замечательно смотрится. Должен сказать, тебе повезло, что ты сделал это сейчас — сотню лет назад протез был бы каменный.

Он потянулся к зеркальцу.

Копия очень хороша. Конечно, Олисса наверняка просканировала вырванный зуб, хотя, кажется, замена немного острее. В Кардассии это случается с зубами.

На ее внешней стороне был выгравирован идентификационный номер и надпись «Чу’ри’ен Башир, ближайший родственник: Элим Гарак». Что ж. Это его тоже устраивало. Семья его жениха мертва, так что это ближайшее к официальному благословению, что доступно ему.

Он осторожно сел, и Гарак обнял его за плечи поверх пледа. Он излучал собственническое удовлетворение, и это позабавило Джулиана. Ему хотелось съехидничать, что фактически сегодня его присвоил не Гарак, а Кардассия. Впрочем, тот часть своей страны (одна из сотен миллионов, хотя учитывая преданность Гарака, ему могло бы достаться и больше), и, значит, ему причиталась соответствующая доля Джулиана (какая самая романтичная 1/10000000 тела? Клетка большой сердечной вены?). Математика здесь бесполезна, и у него слишком кружилась голова, чтобы верно выразить свою мысль, поэтому он просто нащупал руку Гарака, нежно сжал ее и опустил голову ему на плечо.

Джулиан машинально трогал языком новый зуб — прохладный и гладкий на ощупь. Его гражданство подтверждено. Завтра его поздравят коллеги, а сегодня ночью будущий супруг обовьется вокруг него в их общей постели, и, возможно, утром он сможет оценить, чем новое отличается от старого.


End file.
